Two Worlds
by CassieHU
Summary: Max sacrificed Chloe, and met Rachel Amber instead. A living, breathing Rachel. Well, not necessarily breathing. She's her girlfriend of a month, which isn't too bad. But unbeknownst to Max, her girlfriend is a vampire. Which, only to make matters worse for both, is that Max is still just a human. (Amberfield, Victoria x OC, AU, Rating will be bumped up to M if necessary)
1. Prologue

**While I still decide whether or not to do the Amberprice and shit, here comes some more Amberfield inspired by some fanart I found when I actually went on Tumblr. Congratulations me.**

October 7th, 2013. The day this shit all started. Max sighed, sitting down against the wall of the bathroom. She couldn't believe she had done this. Chloe had been right, but still, it hurt her a lot to sacrifice the love of her life. Max heard the door open, signaling that Nathan had come in. She listened to his muttering and sighed.

'I'm sorry Chloe… I'll never forget you.'

The door was heard opening again, signaling that Chloe had come in… Chloe… A tear dripped down Max's face, and another. She thought about the good memories. In general, the memories she had with Chloe this entire week. She'd have to relive it now. Without her. A gunshot echoed, signaling Chloe had been killed. She bowed her head, but a rush of adrenaline came through her. She couldn't rewind… But… She got up, and head on tackled Nathan, causing him to reach for the dropped gun, and shoot her in the side. Max winced, but kept up a fight, knocking the gun away from him.

"You killed Chloe bitch!"

The arms of David pulled her off, and covered her side, "Enough, Max. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Chloe."

David's gaze moved down to Chloe's body, and he got on his knees, looking at her.

"Chloe… Fuck… I should have gotten here faster… I'm sorry baby… I-I don't know how to tell Joyce about this… I never said this, but Chloe, but I love you… I'm so sorry."

"David. No, this is my fault… I should have saved her..."

"Max, you did the best you could… Thank you."

Max swayed, and David caught her, the edges of her vision fading, before it completely faded.

LINE BREAK

Max's eyes slowly flickered open. She sighed. The hospital, of course. She sighed, squeezing the hand in hers.

"Max… You're awake. Oh my God."

The voice was unfamiliar, certainly one she hadn't heard before. She looked over. The girl was an angel it seemed. It took a moment for her to realize who it was. Then it hit her.

"Rachel! Oh my God!"

"What, it's like the first time you've seen me, holy shit. We've been dating for like a month."

'Dating?'

"We're dating?"

"Oh God, don't tell me you got amnesia." Rachel kissed her lips.

"Sorry babe… Just out of it. How long have I been out?"

"Since Monday."

"And what day is it now?"

"Friday. It's that girl's funeral today. Chloe? Right?"

"Yeah. She was my friend."

"Damn, I didn't know you guys were close. Anyway." Rachel put her wrist above Max's mouth, and cut it. Blood fell in her mouth, and she swallowed, then looked at her.

"What the fuck?"

"You seriously must have amnesia."

"No, I just… I'll explain later, okay baby?"

"Okay Max. Get some rest, I expect your memories back by tomorrow." Rachel bent down, and kissed Max on the lips. Max kissed back, and sighed.

"Oh, and by the way Max. About the wrist cutting. First time I've done that for you. I'll explain later."

"You better. That's fucked up."

"Trust me, I know. Now get some rest."

 **So I should quickly explain why Rachel is cutting her wrist and giving her blood to a human girl. Vampire blood has healing properties towards humans, if used in small amounts. Take it like ambrosia from Percy Jackson. Small does heal, but huge doses are too much and do bad things to your body. So yeah.**

 **Kids review the story please. It's only the prologue but still! :D Love you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy shit! 5 Reviews on the prologue! You guys are insane! Yes, I know the prologue was kind of confusing, I might rewrite it later. But fuck it. Response to Guest Reviews here:**

 **Time Dragon: I hope so! :D I'm glad you read this**

 **RachieeAmber: Well, thank you. I'm glad you love it :)**

 **Normal Guest: Thank you.**

Max healed quickly. In fact, by Monday, she was free to go, and Max wasn't even left with a bullet scar. She sighed, laying in her dorm, which, of course was messier than before. Of course, she had changed drastically.

Her hair, while still short, was a bright pink color, and her room was messy as fuck. Like, she needed to clean it messy. An effect of saving Chloe, she guessed. And hanging out with Rachel… Rachel, she still couldn't believe it. She had revived Rachel, somehow. And even more, she was dating her.

Rachel laid next to Max, the pale girl cuddling next to Max. Her lips were black as night, and oddly, Max found that sexy. Like, very sexy. She leaned over, and kissed Rachel, who smiled, kissing back, smearing a bit of lipstick on her cheek in the process.

"I'm honestly, glad you healed so quickly. The wrist cutting doesn't always work so well."

"It's still weird that you do that, and I don't understand why I'm dating someone as weird as you."

Rachel put on an expression of mock hurt, "So you wanna break up!?"

"No, not at all babe." Max kissed her, and Rachel met her lips, black on red. The two girls pulled off, and Rachel got up.

"Uh, hey, Max, I gotta go. Uh, sorry babe."

"Awww, so soon? It was starting to get good."

Rachel smiled, and for a second Max saw fangs? She blinked, and didn't see anything. So she just assumed she was hallucinating due to what happened last week, and sighed.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too, beautiful Maxine."

"Max, never Maxine."

"I don't care, I'll call you Maxine if I want."

"You win, but only because you're bae."

"Did you just call me bae?" Both girls giggled, and kissed again, before Rachel moved off of her, blowing a kiss to Max, who smiled, blowing one back.

"Love you Max, call you later."

LINE BREAK

Rachel needed to feed. She always loved to hunt at night. She simply hadn't fed worrying about Max. Now, she was starting to get fatigued. She moved through the woods, eyes setting on some rabbits. Late at night? Odd. But they were distracted. Her fangs were sharp, and she was ready. She snuck around, before lunging and killing the rabbits in a single bite, and dug into their flesh, sucking out all their blood, tearing the flesh a part and eating it. She sighed, laying down in the grass, taking a blunt out of her pocket, and smoking it. Blood and weed went together very well.

Eventually, Rachel heard footsteps. She blended into the shadows, and saw a young human girl. She recognized her. The cute girl who had transferred to Blackwell a couple weeks ago. She sighed, contracting her fangs, and tapping her shoulder. The girl turned, jumping, before hitting Rachel across the face.

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

The girl sighed, "Shit, I'm sorry Rachel. Didn't know it was you."

"Fuck, that hurts."

The girl giggled, kissing her forehead.

"Better?"

"No."

Rachel then shoved the girl, giggling, causing her to stumble. The girl smiled, before sighing, looking down.

"I need a smoke badly. I still can't believe Kate's gone."

In the place of Rachel, Kate had died in the events of the Dark Room. She knew that the two girls had been dating before she disappeared. And obviously, she had been heartbroken. Rachel sighed, and hugged the girl close.

"Hannah baby, she's gone. She's a beautiful angel now, and she loves you. Sure, Katie didn't deserve it. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. But she's gone, and you can't stay in denial forever. Please, move on for me?"

"I just don't know how! I loved her! She can't be dead! Jefferson didn't kill her, please… I just want this to be a dream, I just want to wake up next to my girlfriend one more fucking time. Please Rachel..."

Rachel sighed, and kissed her neck, letting her cry into her chest.

"I wish I could share Max with you. She'd be down probably."

"Exactly! You have Max! I don't have anyone. You know what, I'm fucking done Rachel. I'll do whatever the fuck I can do be with Kate. And if I have to kill myself to do it, I will."

Rachel was on top of her in an instant, fangs to her neck. Hannah shivered, and whimpered, eyes shutting.

"Don't try it, or I'm going to fucking kill you myself. In a much more painful way."

"I-I didn't mean it… Please Rachel, I know what you are. I didn't mean to set you off… Don't turn me too please..."

Rachel was surprised, "You know… What I am?"

"You're a vampire."

"How? How did you know… Fuck."

"Personal experience with them. Not going to go through it. I hate reliving it, and please get your fangs away from my neck because I'm having flashbacks."

Rachel sighed, contracting her fangs.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. Please don't kill yourself. Please."

"I won't. I overreacted too… Besides, it's not what Kate would want me to do, is it?"

"No honey. It isn't. Kate doesn't want you to join her just yet, she's waiting for you to though. Alright Hannah baby?"

"O-Okay."

Rachel got up, helping Hannah off the ground, before the two hugged, and sighed.

"Well, we should get back to the dorms. Alright?"

"Alright..."

 **Does my writing still suck? Yes, it does. These opening chapters are going to suck a lot. I'm getting into it though. So Hannah is my OC, not Hannah Telle, even though that Hannah is totally amazing and beautiful. We'll learn more about her later. Love you :D**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE (Please Read)

**Alright, hi guys, what's up. I know I haven't been updating lately, and I feel so, so so fucking bad for that! I have had no inspiration to write, but I've had hella inspiration to fucking play osu! all fucking day long. I know. Anyway, I had a few things to say.**

 **A: School literally starts today (Or tomorrow if you're still on Labor Day) so that means less updates (probably).**

 **B: Even if I don't update often, I will try for at least once or twice a month, because I don't want to keep you waiting. I love my readers a lot, and obviously don't want to keep you guys on edge :(**

 **C: I need inspiration! I'd love more, even some reviewers could give it to me, (In fact some inspiration for the latest chapter on Dawn Always Comes was from a reviewer), so if you can, please give me some. Thank you!**

 **As always, I will try my best to update my stories. Again, I will try for once or twice a month, hopefully more. I love you, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 2

Max sighed, sitting on her bed, eyes shut, meditating. Yoga always helped her calm down… Wait, when the fuck did she ever do yoga? This was going to take getting used to, Max realized, as she had totally changed since the death of Chloe. Max sighed, opening her eyes, laying down. A knock was heard at the door, and Rachel entered.

"Hey sweetheart." Rachel shut the door, and kissed Max, smiling softly. Max smiled back, moving over for her girlfriend.

"Nah, I'm not gonna sleep. I never do. Thanks though sweetie." Max kissed Rachel's neck, sighing.

"Rachel, you should get some sleep one night, it's not good for you to stay up all the time. I don't want you getting sick, sneaking off and get-"

"Shh." She put a finger to Max's lips, "I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry. Besides, I have to protect my little girl, don't I?"

Max let out a chuckle, "Rachel, you realize we're the same size, right?"

"Do I give a shit?" Rachel chuckled as well, "You're still my little girl, no matter what you fucking say, do you understand Maxine Caulfield?"

"I won't unless you call me Max."

"Fine, do you understand my rules Max Caulfield?"

"Yes, Miss Amber." The two girls kissed, Max smiling softly.

"Now get some sleep, Max. Don't worry about me."

Max looked down, sighing.

"Kate?" Rachel asked. She had learned to read emotions well.

Max nodded. The two hadn't even been friends, saying Max had just transferred to Blackwell, but she decided not to question it. After all, she was a vampire, weirder things had happened in her life time.

"Look, Kate's death wasn't your fault. You weren't here to prevent it, and I know you wish you were, but not everything can happen the way you want it."

Max sniffed a little. It seemed the effects of last week were starting to affect her now. Rachel got on top of her, hugging her.

"Don't cry." The two kissed, and Max sighed, wiping her face, and shutting her eyes. Rachel smiled, looking at the dark makeup she wore.

"You look so beautiful, Max."

Max didn't respond. She was already asleep. Rachel smiled, brushing against her cheek, kissing her softly.

"Sleep well, beautiful."

INSERT LINE BREAK HERE

Hannah sat in her room, sighing. Rachel had indeed knocked some sense into her, but the memories of Kate were too much. The two had been long(ish) distance since last year, when Kate had moved from Spokane down to here to go to school. Six months ago she had vanished. She sighed, looking down at her last conversation with Kate.

 **Hannah:** Hey babe, great news, I think I'm going to Blackwell next year! **Sent 6:02 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** Omg, great. I'm going to a party tonight, it's in an hour. But I can talk until then. What's up back at home? **Sent 6:02 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** Same shit, Izzy got caught taking crack lmao. She, or he, or it, I don't fucking know got expelled. Fucking news all over the place, and it's all people are talking about here. Good riddance to you, asshole. **Sent 6:03 PM, 4/23/2013**

Hannah let out a laugh about that. Izzy (Or Isabella, by her real name) was a transgendered girl, but an absolute bitch of one as well. One of the rich fucks, like Nathan Prescott. Nathan… The guy who worked with Jefferson… Maybe even killed Kate. She decided not to settle on that for too long. Kate was gone, and while she wished she could go back, turn back time and save her, but she couldn't. That by far, was her biggest regret.

 **Kate:** LMAOOOOO, fuck that bitch! Got what she deserved, hope she's drank bleach and is in the hospital fucking dying. **Sent 6:03 PM 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah** : Nah, not bleach, something slower, and a whole lot more painful ;). **Sent 6:03 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** Medieval torture. **Sent 6:03 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** Yes, exactly that! **Sent 6:04 PM, 4/23/2013**

Kate followed with a picture of her perfect, smiling face, her blonde hair falling behind her, wearing a tank top that exposed her cleavage, meaning she probably was wearing some type of push up bra, as she normally didn't have any. Despite that, she was still beautiful.

 **Hannah:** Sexy, thanks for more fap material babe. **Sent 6:06 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** It's not fap material until you get nudes from me ;). **Sent 6:07 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** Then send some! **Sent 6:07 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** Tomorrow if I'm not shitfaced drunk. **Sent 6:09 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** Fine, you fucking tease. **Sent 6:09 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** Lol. Anyway, I found someone who is going to help me with my modeling career, so fucking excited. **Sent 6:10 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** That's so great! I hope to see pictures of you soon you sexy beast. **Sent 6:10 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** You will soon. Anyway, I should go set up. I love you. Text you tomorrow if I'm not drunk out of my mind lol. **Sent 6:11 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** I love you too. **Sent 6:12 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** Aww you're cute. I'll always be with you sweetheart. Even when we're separated. You know that right? **Sent 6:12 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** Of course. Now go set up for the party. **Sent 6:13 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Kate:** I will. I love you, and I'll text or call no later by Monday, how about that. **Sent 6:13 PM, 4/23/2013**

 **Hannah:** Okay 3. **Sent 6:13 PM, 4/23/2013**

That had been the last text that was shared between the two. By then, Kate had disappeared. For good. She looked at the text above the last one Kate had sent.

"I'll always be with you."

She teared up at that. Kate had said that, and she had died. She felt a presence, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Kate… If I had been here sooner..." She sniffed, and laid down.

A sigh, which was not hers was heard, and the presence disappeared. Hannah let out her own sigh, She couldn't believe Kate was gone still, even with the rather unpleasant conversation she had with Rachel. It was something she had yet to even wrap her mind around. The fact that the sweet girl she had once known and loved was killed. A knock was heard at her door, and she sighed.

"Fuck off."

The voice on the other side seemed concerned, "Hannah, no. Can I come in?"

Hannah was surprised. Victoria taking concern in her? Victoria didn't give two shits about anyone except Nathan.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit Victoria. How about you go grieve over that bitch Nathan, like you've been doing for like the past two weeks," She snapped, and it came out much more harsh than she had meant.

"This isn't about Nathan. Well, some of it is. But I just want to talk, I've been feeling like shit, I know you've been dealing with shit, that fucking punk and her girlfriend are dealing with shit, and what the fuck ever. I just need someone to talk to, and I know that's surprising coming from me. Please, can I come in?"

Hannah grumbled, "Fine, but make it quick."

The door opened, and Victoria sighed, entering, shutting it behind her. Her hair had been dyed blue, and covered one of her eyes. It had probably been done earlier today, as she had still been blonde the day before. Of course, it looked perfect on her. Everything looked perfect on her. She stared, hardly realizing until Victoria coughed.

"If you want to hit on me you'll have to try harder."

Hannah looked at her, "Your hair..."

"Is blue and makes me look like a fucking emo. I know, what a fucking surprise."

Hannah sighed, "Now, anyway, what the fuck do you want? To make me feel shittier than I already do?"

Victoria looked down, "First, I'd like to say I'm very sorry about Kate. I knew she had a girlfriend, and although I didn't know it was you at the time, it was obvious how loving you were from the way she talked about you. She might have rubbed it in my face, and I may have gotten pissed off at her multiple times, but really, I kind of deserved it. I've been a bitch. I'm sorry that perv Jefferson killed her. I can't believe I was next though..."

"Look," Hannah said, brushing the hair away from her eyes, "You certainly have been a bitch, but I knew from day one that it was because you were insecure. I could see it in you. You need to have friends, people who love you, and you need to be on top. And you'd push people out of the way to get that. But, I can see past that hard exterior. I know that deep inside, there's a kind, loving Victoria. And I see her right now."

Victoria smiled a little at this, "Thank you Hannah. You've always been so kind. I think part of the reason I dyed my hair is that I want to change. I'm… Tired of being this asshole. Tired of being the one to tear people down, when I can build them up. Like you, Max, basically anyone. I think you can help me with that."

"Wait, me?"

"If you have two working ears, then yes, you." Victoria chuckled a little, scooting closer to Hannah, "I'm not going to get rid of my sarcastic humour though, so don't worry."

"I won't."

With that, Victoria smiled, getting up, "You already made me feel better, Hannah, while I'm grieving over Nathan and whatever. You're a light in this dark world. Thank you so, so much."

"No problem."

Victoria smiled, and bent down to kiss her, simply on the forehead.

"Don't tell anyone I did that, or you're dead."

Hannah giggled, feeling her stomach flutter when the bluenette kissed her, even if it wasn't on her lips, "I won't."

Victoria smiled again, before leaving Hannah's room, a slight feeling of happiness inside of her. For the first time since Kate's disappearance, she had felt loved. A love she hoped would stay.


End file.
